


混乱部队成员的一些小信息（秘术双子篇）

by seventeenglobefish



Series: 刺身拼盘 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Summary: 新的系列，刺身拼盘作为部队中的一对双胞胎姐弟首先登场弟弟召唤 姐姐学者的一些基础设定内含非常过分的东西骨科大法好
Series: 刺身拼盘 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607389
Kudos: 8





	混乱部队成员的一些小信息（秘术双子篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 新的系列，刺身拼盘  
> 作为部队中的一对双胞胎姐弟首先登场  
> 弟弟召唤 姐姐学者的一些基础设定  
> 内含非常过分的东西   
> 骨科大法好

召唤最喜欢的就是在战斗过程中看着学者的样子，他很喜欢在集合准备的时间中把学者按在角落，用自己勃发的肉棒插进去他姐姐的小穴，把学者不大的乳房操出奶水，甚至还让学者的肉穴含着他的精液去进行战斗，尽管有时候会被有所防备的学者怒揍一顿。

因为被部队长默许着，召唤的动作也逐渐变得越来越大胆，做的最大胆的一次是他将捆绑起来的学者放置在餐桌上，搭配上部队长机工制作的几个魔导玩具，让学者的乳汁留了满满一杯，成功把刚加入部队的新人给吓到了。

召唤（克·斯罗诺·提亚）比学者（克·夏罗恩·特纽奇）晚几分钟出生，他们都是部落首领的孩子，召唤非常喜欢自己的姐姐，可有一次和学者出门时遇到了挑战努恩失败的几名猫魅男性，为了报复当今的努恩和刚成人的提亚，便掳走了姐弟两人，并且在召唤面前连续轮奸了他的姐姐数日。

被迫观赏全部过程的召唤心理发生了些许的扭曲，从而在被路过的冒险者解救后带着学者离开了部落并且独占了学者的身体，偶然还会向自己的朋友一起分享学者。遇到机工士后便加入了他的部队。

只要可以看见各种各样表情的学者都会让他开心，肉体的快感让他愉悦，并不在意的是自己占有学者的身体，还是他观赏他人占有学者，甚至不在乎自己的屁股给别人占了便宜，只要他在学者的身体里。

学者作为召唤师的双胞胎姐姐，拥有和召唤师对称的异色瞳色和相似的样貌，曾经遭遇过的那次事件并没有将她打击的完全绝望，学者曾经好几次见过身为努恩的父亲一次性将好几位部落中的女性带入内室，平时温柔待人的母亲们有多大的变化她都记在内心，所以即便被几名挑战努恩失败的提亚轮奸了好几日她也没有彻底的向本能中的淫贱低头。

只是在自己弟弟面前遭遇这种事让她非常的不安，事后也同意了召唤师离开部落的提议，让她没有想到的只是召唤师对她身体几乎痴狂的迷恋，本来在第一次她有机会拒绝召唤，可和双生子的召唤相拥让她感受了从未有过的安全感。

因为她的过度纵容导致了如今召唤师古怪的性格，也造成了如今无法挽回的事态。

在双胞胎加入部队后，他们的装备都被部队中的工匠一手包办，而学者被裁衣匠刁难设计的超短裙只能勉强遮住她的下体，在召唤越来越过分的要求下，她平时还不能穿着内裤，战斗或者日常相处时只要活动幅度大一些，什么都会露出来。（学者曾经向召唤表达过抗议，不过他似乎非常享受来自自己姐姐的殴打和指责）

到了部队成员相对了解的后期，甚至上衣的装备也被动了手脚，作成了可挪动的设计，在保证防御的情况下，遮掩胸部的护具可以轻松拆卸，根据工匠的说法这样的设计是方便使用治愈乳汁去治疗伤员，不过学者本人非常不满这种风一吹就会走光的设计，因为她也不被允许穿着胸罩。

不过这样的学者已经被部队所默许，只要她出现的时候召唤不在她身边，似乎都会被在场人的部队成员骚扰一下，前提是不被打的话。

学者本身相当的暴力，只有被召唤压制着的时候才会安分一些，所以召唤在邀请大家一起共享学者之前，会使用药物或者捆绑来让她失去大多抵抗力。

而战斗结束的学者每次都非常的糟糕，只要把那块遮掩胸部的衣料掀开，就会被她满胸膛的乳汁给惊到，而因为重伤而脱力的坦克，或者坦克们，则会负责把那些乳汁吸完。

虽然学者的胸部很小，但是乳汁中蕴含的魔力非常充足，只不过在和新加入的白魔法师搭档时显得有点力不从心。


End file.
